Sonic Jewel
by Yukani Songhowl
Summary: Eggman creates a life form to get rid of Sonic and his friends once and for all. And this life form is unlike any other creation Eggman has made!


"Eggman, you creep!"

Sonic stood his ground after taking a heavy blow from Eggman's robot, which was being powered by a Chaos Emerald. Knuckles took advantage of the moment to strike a blow to the robot's arm, and Tails followed through with a powerful tail swipe to the neck.

"Sonic! Catch!"

Sonic looked and saw Amy tossing him a glowing Ring. He successfully caught it and began spinning.

"Alright!" he exclaimed. "Now we're talkin'!" One mighty Spin Dash later, the robot was one less arm accounted for. The machine fizzled and sparked at the impact point.

"Curse you, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Eggman screeched angrily. The robot started jerking around and malfunctioning due to its lost arm.

Sonic beckoned everyone over. "All together now!" Sonic and Tails revved up Spin Dashes and knocked into the robot forcefully, Knuckles followed up with a vigorous double punch and Amy finished with an extraordinary hammer smash. All the force of the attacks was aimed at the robot's head, cracking the hard glass encasing the Chaos Emerald and causing it to fall out. The four landed gracefully in succession. The robot froze, and began imploding and sparking.

"No!" Eggman cried. "My precious robot!" One final explosion totaled the entire robot, reducing it to flaming hot pieces of metal and sparking wires. Sonic and his friends gave each other high-fives, and in the midst of the celebration, Tails realized something.

"You guys, the Emerald? Where is it?"

They all looked at each other for two seconds, and then dashed off in different directions, looking for the Chaos Emerald that was lost. After a few seconds, Amy's voice rang throughout the field they were in.

"You guys, I—Aaaagh!" Eggman's metal claw had reached out, grabbing Amy, who was holding the Chaos Emerald. Another metal claw appeared, and tried taking the Emerald from Amy's hands. "Oh no, you don't!" Since the claw had grasped her around the waist, her other hand was free to grab her Piko Piko hammer and smash the second metal claw to bits. "Knuckles, catch!" She threw the Emerald to Knuckles.

He caught it and called to Sonic. "Sonic! Eggman's got Amy!" Sonic dashed to Knuckles' side, followed by Tails.

"Eggman, let her go!" Sonic shouted. Eggman laughed his notorious cackle.

"Hand over the Emerald, and I'll let her go. How about it?" he asked.

"What's the matter, Eggman?" Sonic taunted. "Too scared to take me on? Seems like it, since you're a coward and hide behind hostages all the time, huh? Chicken!" Sonic and the others taunted Eggman by clucking and flapping like chickens.

"Cluck, cluck!" Tails teased. "Chi-i-i-cken!"

"Why you little… I'll show you who's chicken!" Eggman screeched. He pulled a rocket launcher from somewhere and started firing at the group.

"Scatter!" Sonic called. The three dashed off in different directions. Tails revved up a Spin Dash and let loose at one side of Eggman's hovercraft. Knuckles jumped to the other side and punched it. Sonic dashed up a tree and built up momentum to jump at the claw. He kicked it, and it shattered, releasing Amy from its grip. As it shattered, the broken metal tip from the claw flew past Sonic's arm, cutting it. Red blood flowed everywhere from Sonic's arm like water as he yelled out in pain. Using his other arm, he caught Amy and landed gracefully. The impact on the hovercraft from Tails' Spin Dash and Knuckles' punch had caused it to malfunction, and it imploded and sent Eggman flying. "Curse you all!" he shouted as he flew away.

The group gathered again and celebrated with high-fives. Amy glomped Sonic happily. "You're my hero, Sonic!" she cried. Sonic looked at Tails and Knuckles pitifully, while they laughed at his "misfortune." Amy looked at her hand after she let go of Sonic. Her glove was stained red with his blood. "Sonic, you're bleeding!" she cried in alarm. Sonic looked at his arm, drenched in his blood. His arm was trembling.

"We'd better get you home, and tend to that cut," Tails said.

"Yea, let's go," Knuckles added.

Sonic glanced around. "The Emerald?"

Knuckles brought it out. "Right here," he said, holding it up triumphantly.

"Alright, let's go home." Sonic said.


End file.
